Gudernes oprindelse
Guderne i den Lidanske mythologi er beslægtede med hinanden på kryds og på tværs af hinanden. Herunder er et stamtræ over hvordan guderne er beslægtet med hinanden. thumb|600px Ifølge sagnet var der 3 søskende som boede alene i en magisk verden kaldet Naurora. Disse 3 væsner var: Den lyse bror Culwarth og den mørke søster Zefnia og Delijah. Culwarth og Zefnia var som farverne hvid og sort; totalt forskellige i alle henseender. De oldgamle tekster beskriver det således: "Zefnia ville bo i Paradisets skygger og Culwarth elskede de høje vidder med masser af lys og glæde. Kun den sidste, Delijah, kom begge steder og vandrede overalt i Paradis. Kun i Delijahs palads kunne de alle mødes og være sammen som søskende..." Ifølge savnet boede de 3 søskende alene i Naurora. Et magisk paradis skabt da der blev skabt en oase af fred i kaos. Naurora er beskrevet som en ø "hvor lyset og mørket skaber farver der danner en storslået have med storslåede og solrige bjerge i midten og omgivet af mørke og frodige skove. En cirkel af vand ligger derom, et magisk brusende hav hvorunder verden ligger. Himlen over er en brusende ild" Oprindelsen De første dele af det ældste sagn beskriver verdens oprindelse. Ifølge de tidligste legender og sagn var det Delijah der skabte verden. Dette er meget anfægtet af tilbedere af andre religioner. Men alle Patriarker har anderkendt at det er meget sandsynligt at Delijah var den som skabte verden. De oldgamle tekster beskriver verdens oprindelse som Delijahs "blods-gerning": "En dag så Delijah ud igennem tågen der omgav Naurora og så det kaos der flød omkring dem. Der var ingen grænser imellem ting. Dette gav stor sorg til Delijah og han græd en enkelt tåre af blod ned i den rasende flod af kaos..." Dråben af blod skabte ifølge savnet store ringe og i de ringe blev verden skabt. En kold og øde verden af intethed "Thi den nye verden var gold og øde, Intet lys, intet mørke". Det var bare en gold ørken af intethed og efter tusind års meditation besluttede Delijah at der skulle lægges orden i kaos. Det er usikkert om Delijah virkelig fik hjælp af sine søskende da man intet kender til dem ud over den ældste tekst om verdens oprindelse: "Delijah samlede Zefnia og Culwarth i hans palads og talte til dem om den verden han havde skabt. Og de steg ned fra Naurora og tog deres nye verden i øjesyn" Teksterne beskriver videre hvordan hans søskende hjælper til i starten: "Culwarth så hvordan en tåge lå over denne nye verden og sammen med Delijah skabte han solen så tågen kunne blive fordrevet. Men Zefnia ville have balance, og i sin tro på balance hjalp Delijah sin søster og sammen skabte de månen. Og Delijah erklærede at i hans verden skulle balancen herske og lys og mørke måtte deles ligeligt" Med de oprindelige tekster bliver verdens oprindelse lagt som Delijahs værk med hjælp fra Culwarth og Zefnia. De øvrige guder Efter beskrivelserne af verdens skabelse beskriver de ældste savn hvordan Delijah beordrer sine søskende til at skabe en række tjenere som skal overvåge verden: "I, mine søskende, skal skabe jer fire tjenere i jeres eget billede således de på vores vegne kan regere vor nye verden" Ifølge sagnet skabte Culwarth og Zefnia sig en række tjenere som i nutidens Lidanien tilbedes som guder. Culwarth skabte Epowa så han kunne styre solens gang over himlen og sikre lyset altid ville stråle over verden. Som en bror til Epowa skabte Culwarth: Neotar. Disse to tvillinger af lyset ville for fremtiden bringe retfærdighed troskab og vilje til verden. Som den tredje tjener ville Culwarth skabe Indulstrius af ler og jern, som en tjener af styrke og ide til fremskridt. Sammen med Delijah skabte Culwarth den unge Anterno. Han skulle bringe fred. kærlighed og ro til den nye verden. Zefnia skabte 4 søskende af rent mørke. Siden kendt som De4 dæmon-søskende: Belail, Apaosha, Dizzpter og Daitya. Disse 4 tjenere skulle tjene som mørkets repræsentanter i verden. For al fremtid ville had, død, krig, pest og lidelse følge i deres fodspor. Men Zefnia var skinsyg på Culwarts glæde og hun ville have mere end sin bror. En nat i Naurora steg Zefnia ud af skyggerne og ind i Delijahs palads. Der forførte hun Delijah og dagen efter fødte hun tvillinger. 2 piger; og hun døbte dem Remiaria og Isilnia. Og som børn af Delijah og Zafnia ville de altid stå balance og naturlighed. Ifølge sagnet blev Culwarth og Zefnia rasende på hinanden og trak sig tilbage til Naurora for i al evighed at skændes med hinanden om deres forskelligheder. Sagnet beskriver at de to trak sig væk fra verden og ville ikke længere være i den og de så aldrig deres tjenere og børn igen. "De vrede gik til Naurora og svor at de aldrig ville sætte ben på den samme jord. Og derved forlod de verden for aldrig at vende tilbage. Og Delijah græd for disse tjenere; thi de var blevet skabt af kærlighed til en ny verden og var nu blevet forladt" Hvordan Guderne skabte racerne Delijah erklærede at ingen af disse tjenere skulle mangle selskab. Så han skabte mennesket. Denne race som er neutral af sin og med fri vilje skulle befolke verden og gøre den til sin egen. Og tjenerne skulle hjælpe dem. Delijah skabte skove, floder, ørkner og en hel ny overflade til verden så livet kunne springe frem overalt. Men tjenerne begyndte hurtigt at slås. De ville alle have flere tjenere og de ville alle have kontrollen. Hurtigt blev tjenerne delt op i 3 lejre. Dem der tjente mørket, dem der tjente lyset og dem der nægtede at vælge side. Til lyset stod; Epowa, Neotar, Isilnia og Indulstrius. I mørket stod; Belail, Apaosha, Dizzpter, Daitya og Remaria. Imellem dem stod Anterno og søgte fred imellem de 2 lejre. Neotar og Epowa tog menneskene til sig og ville danne dem til sit billede. Af disse mennesker kom dværgene; korte og små. Dværgene blev Indulstrius børn. Isilnia og Remaria ville sammen regere over skovene. De tog skovånderne fra Naurora og skabte elverne. Denne race der har evigt liv skal for evigt vandre på jorden og de skal for evigt være vidne til at tiden går. Belail, Apaosha, Dizzpter og Daitya skabte ingen som deres egne men svor at de på Zefnias vegne ville overtage og invadere tanker og følelser hos alle racer der nogensinde skulle komme til verden. For at sikre den naturlige balance skabte Anterno og Isilnia grønhuderne. Disse skulle bo i skovene og for evigt være i fred og leve af naturen og for naturen. Delijah skabte Enma. Ånden der for evigt skal samle sjæle når de levende dør og sende dem ud i kosmos. Livet på jorden gik videre og tjenerne kaldte nu sig selv guder. Griske efter den magt deres skabere havde. Kun Delijah gik iblandt alle på jorden og greb ind når guderne gik for vidt. Men selv ikke Delijah kunne sikre guderne imod hinanden. Hvordan Guderne skabte ånderne En dag sad Isilnia i råd med Remaria og talte om skovene. De talte om deres forældre. Isilnia ville skabe en datter i sit billede. Remaria blev imponeret og sagde at hun også ville skabe sig en datter i sit billede. Og sådan skabte Isilnia ånden Aurora: en ånd der for evigt skal skifte imellem årstiderne. Remaria så på sin søsters datter og blev endnu mere opsat på at skabe sig en datter i sit billede. Så Remaria skabte Nemesis; den ånd der for fremtiden skal hjælpe verdens beboere til at få deres hævn. Anterno gik i og skabte fred på jorden da han kom forbi en by. I byen hadede alle hinanden og der var ingen kærlighed til. Anterno så det var forkert og gik til Delijah. I sin visdom gav Delijah ham lov til at skabe en ånd for kærlighed og venskab. Så da Anterno så Remaria lade månen glide af himlen og Epowa lod solen stå op, skabte Anterno den lille ånd Aphas; ånden der for evigt skal bringe kærlighed og venskab til verdens racer. Hvordan Guderne skabte Midnatskronen Mange tider gik og da menneskeheden var truet samledes alle guderne. De hidkaldte Delijah og spurgte ham til råds. Delijah sagde at guderne i deres vildskab imod hinanden havde ladet verden gå til. Han inviterede alle guder til Naurora og samlede dem i sit Palads. Men De4 søskende ville ikke være her og de gik. Delijah skabte af ren kaos, en krone. En krone af ild og vand. Det sandeste der nogensinde ville blive skabt. Denne krone skulle for evigt skabe balance i verden. Og denne krone gav guderne til Lidanas. Den første konge af der samlede Lidanien. Lidanas fik hjælp af orken Grulb og som tak hævede Delijah Grulb, så Grulb når han døde ville tage en plads ved gudernes bord. Som tak til elverne for deres hjælp skabte Delijah til sine døtre Isilnia og Remaria en ø som for evigt skulle være et paradis for elvere. Øens navn blev til Emera. Guden Khaar En dag gik Remaria i lunden da hun mødte sin slægtning Daitya. De hilste på hinanden og gik videre sammen. Men da aftenen faldt på sad de sammen og så Epowa trække solen ned og Remiria lod sin måne stige til himlen. Der i lunden elskede Remaria og Daitya hele natten. Men i lu af mørket så et menneske dem. Den unge mand, kaldet Khaar, hidkaldte de 2 guder og afpressede dem. Det eneste Khaar ville have var guddommelige kræfter. Og så skete det at Khaar blev gud for penge, afpresning, tyveri og handel. category: Religion